The present invention relates generally to home and business security systems.
Home and business security systems are widely available on the market today. These systems are typically used to increase the peace of mind of the owner or occupier of a structure. Most systems operate by relying on sensors to detect an intrusion. In order for a security system to operate as designed, the sensors should be performing optimally. Once a security system is installed, however, most people fail to take the time to test the security system sensors. Sensors relying on batteries, such as smoke alarms, can easily run out of power and become inoperable. Even sensors connected to the electrical grid can fail to function and/or become reduced in capability. Without a method for automatically detecting and tracking the functioning of each detector within an alarm system, the system can easily become non-functional and its operation can be diminished with age. A system configured to continuously test the functioning of each detector within an alarm system is needed to ensure the operation of the alarm system.
When an alarm condition is detected, a typical security system functions by using a connection to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) to communicate the condition to an outside source. Such a communication, however, can be easily defeated. By simply cutting the telephone connection outside the premises, those seeking to gain entrance to a home or building can do so without any outside source being contacted. Many security systems also rely on a connection to the power grid. A determined criminal can simply disconnect power to a home or building to gain access.
Even when security systems function properly, they can still be fairly ineffective. When the outside source is contacted by an alarm system, the outside source normally takes a substantial amount of time to respond. A response time of 15 minutes or more to a business or residential alarm is typical. In that time, a fire can quickly spread out of control, or a thief can easily gain entrance to the home or building and make off with much of the valuable contents inside.